


Settling

by Missy



Category: Cat on a Hot Tin Roof - Williams
Genre: Bittersweet, Drama, F/M, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Maggie can't have love, she'll settle for something else....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle, Prompt: Cat on a Hot Tin Roof, Brick/Maggie, acceptance

Maggie was bigger than Pluto, as Gooper tactlessly informed her that Fourth of July. Bigger than Pluto and more radiant than that planet. “And I hope I swell up so big they can see me from space!” she declared to Brick as she stood at the edge of the bed in her brand new hostess pajamas, arrogantly pleased with herself.

“Be careful how loud you crow,” Brick warned her. 

“Whenever you say that I remember you in Big Daddy’s drawing room,” she preened. “You’re prouder than I am.”

“Come on,” he sighed, holding out his hands.

She bounced just once upon the spring-heavy mattress before sitting down. “I feel as if I could break every spring in this bed just to spite those devils!”

“Now Maggie – the time has come to put aside childish grudges…” his own smirk had a devilish edge to it as he nuzzled her.

His hand strokes over her body carefully, gently, as if favoring a wild jungle cat he’d been trying to tame her his whole life. Maggie purred as he stroked her sensitive breasts and nibbled her way down her ribcage. His lips had her moaning, his cock, screaming. 

Clasped to the front of his body, Maggie felt for his cock and pressed it within her. She would take this life they led – the quasi-vengeance they felt whenever they made love. And with her orgasm she reaped the victory of having a husband who respected her. For this she would settle – if she couldn’t have his love.


End file.
